Franz Hopper  Dark Side ending
by Goku Skywalker
Summary: Being the Star Wasr nerd I am, I always like to look at a potential Dark Side ending for each Dark Episode of Code Lyoko


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscoop. This is a fanfic of the Franz Hopper episode. Being a Star Wars nerd, I like to see a potential Dark Side ending, but not the way you think. This is where Jeremie in fact goes to Lyoko and helps his friends, but XANA appears and gives him a choice: He can either help his friends, or remember what they did to him before he left the factory after "Franz" said he let XANA destroy his Diary, and kill them. Read to find out which path he chooses.**

Jeremie was getting angrier by the minute.

"It's not fair, after everything I did for you all, after all these years we spent fighting XANA, AFTER ALL THE BLOOD WE SPILLED TOGETHER, YOU THINK I AM THE CAUSE OF YUMI's CELLULAR DEGENERATION." Jeremie started to feel a certain pull as he yelled out to everyone. But Yumi was sick and tired of hearing his excuses.

"Shut up Jeremie, will ya, stay out of this."

That was the last straw for him. Jeremie moved closer to her, giving her a menacing glare. Yumi started to twitch in astonishment. _Why is Jeremie giving me this look, and why am I twitching. _Jeremie moved in closer and slugged her in the stomach. Odd and Ulrich moved in to stop him, but Jeremie blocked there attacks with ease. Yumi stood up and just gave a hurt look at the boy who was her friend.

"Fine, I get it." Jeremie started to cry after what he'd done to his sister like friend. He ran to the elevator as Aileta followed. He closed the elevator door with her inside while the others looked on in astonishment.

"Why did Jeremie do that, what did we do to him?" Odd asked.

Yumi stood up in an awkward position. Sweat was beating down from her hands, her boots felt like bricks that trapped her feet. She couldn't move a muscle. "Odd, don't you get it, we hurt his pride, all he wanted to do was help, and he tried to tells us something, he tried to me something important, and I threw it at his face." Yumi said as she started to cry. Ulrich helped her regain her position. "We should've listened, what kind of friends are we, when we always place the blame on him." Ulrich said.

They all moved into the elevator to begin their virtualization.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Jeremie looked at his computer, crying. Aileta moved in closer to him.

"Jeremie, you've been crying like that for an hour, come on."

"What I did was unforgivable; I can never face them again."

Aileta kissed him. It was his first real kiss. Then she left the room with a smile, and went to her room. Jeremie looked at the picture his friends gave him, and began to contemplate_ 'How could Franz know that his Diary was destroyed' _Then it hit him. _No, XANA, DAMNIT, I've got to save them._ He decided to leave Aileta out of this one, as he would virtualize himself this time. He ran straight to the factory.

He entered the factory unnoticed and found Xana at the computer, still in Franz's form.

"I see your able to fool the others, I don't blame you, they can be pretty dumb, even when the biggest clue hits them dead in the face, My old friend." Jeremie said with a devilish smile, arms crossed.

"well, well, you managed to figure it out, that's right, I am Xana, and now your girlfriend is about to di-" Xana was cutoff from saying when Jeremie kicked his face out of the chair.

"Hey Jeremie, I see your back, do you mind leaving us in peace for once" Odd said through the comm.

Jeremie replied "I will, as soon as I get on Lyoko." and started up the virtualization process. He choose an Icon that would represent power, and fear. He was picking through when he saw Darth Vader. '_Could be_ _what I need,_ _but I think ill take him without the suit, during his mission to Mustafar.' _Jeremie chose Anakin Skywalker, when he first turned to the Dark Side. His icon was Anakin with his hood raised, and his background was dark grey. He ran down to the scanners and was virtualized into Carthage.

End of Chapter 2

III

Jeremie force ran through the corridors of Carthage, killing anything that moved. He knew XANA would have a ton to through aat him since he was virtualized as a Sith Lord. He finaly came across a new monster, another Sith Lord.

"Well, well, a chance to test out my new powers." Jeremie stated as he activated his blue Lightsaber. He quickly cut down the Sith and walked to the end of the corridor where the others were. They did not know who it was that was standing before them. Jeremie used the force and lifted all the monsters and through them down towards Permanent Deletion.

"Sorry I'm late, but a little late then never. I'm here to help you all." Jeremie said to his friends.

"Jeremie, you look… Dark, and powerful, and were sorry, about what we did, we just thought…" Ulrich tried to explain. Just then XANA appeared in the Shape of Darth Sidious.

"Jeremie, I am impressed by your skills, maybe we could form a partnership, and we could rule Lyoko and Earth with an iron fist."

"I will never betray Earth for you, XANA."

"Don't you remember what your so called "Friends" did to you, they ruined your pride, all you did was want to help them. You tried to tell Yumi something important, and she threw it at your face. They banished you, all that anger you felt, use it. Use it against them, They turned against you, what you believe in. They want to destroy Earth, I only wish to have it, so I can protect from any other imminent danger. I leave you with a choice, Either join me and know the glories of power, or Stay with your "Friends" and Die as a traitor."

Jeremie thought for moment, was what Xana saying true, are his friends seeking the destruction of Earth. Then it hit him: Aileta, she would be lost to him, because of his so called "Friends".

"I pledge myself, to your teachings XANA."

"Good, You have great potential. You will make a powerful Sith. Henceforth, you shall be known as Zorizrider Slakye, A person of Protection. Now, I want you to kill your friends. Strike them down to prove your loyalty to me."

"As long as Aileta stays safe, I cant live without her."

"Yes, my apprentice."

With that, Jeremie was no more. And Zorizrider Slakye was born. He activated his Lightsaber and approached his former friends.

"Jeremie, listen, we only wan-" Ulrich was cut down before everyone's eyes.

"I believe you wanted to make an excuse."

His attention was on Odd next. Odd fired his laser arrows at Zorizrider, but to no avail. He threw his lightsaber and cut odd in half. With Odd out of the way, He turned his attention to Yumi, the person whom he despised most of all. She did not want to hear his advice, all she wanted was to get him out of the way so she could take control and destroy him and his Aileta.

"Jeremie, I heard Odd say to you, leave us in peace, please." But Zorizrider would have none of it. He sliced here and said mockingly: "The transmission was garbled, I said I would leave you in Pieces." With his final act, his eyes turned sulfuric Yellow, the color of a Sith Lords. Xana was victorious, and The new Empire of Nations was born.

END!


End file.
